


A Fishie Fairy Tale

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, F/M, Mermaids, Since it isn't human on human, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby loves the sailor, Sam.<br/>Can she save him and his crew from certain death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fishie Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_about_the_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/gifts).



> This is my first coldest hits.  
> Let's see how it goes.
> 
> Update: Since Fish decided this was written for them, I have now gifted it. Why not? Now, everyone go leave all kinds of love and comments on their work!

You’ve all heard it right? The beautiful mermaid falls in love with the handsome sailor. The sailor is then in danger! Oh no! Yeah, well, I bet you think you know where this is going, don’t you?

 

You’re wrong. 

 

So the beautiful mermaid, Ruby, fell so deeply in love with the sailor Sam that when her sisters tried to lure their ship to the jagged rocks and to certain death she tried to warn them. 

 

She did warn them, the problem with that, her beauty, her voice, the shiny scales that were shone so brightly even with the glimmer dulled by the water all distracted the crew. They heard her words, as sensual and beautiful as they were, and in their brains they thought that they should be doing  _ something _ different. 

 

It wasn’t until they were upon the rocks and their ship crashed that they realized the mermaid was trying to save them. Too late, their fate was sealed. Every member on board ended up in the water, bloody, bruised, and drowning. 

 

Ruby, as in love as she was swam as fast as she could to save her love, Sam. 

 

She reached him. As she was a mermaid and knew little of the needs of humans she gripped him tight and swam far far away with him. Only to realize too late that he had drown. Humans did not have gills. They needed air. 

 

Heart broken as she was she still didn’t want to let him go. She took a sharp knife, determined to have his love and his heart, viciously ripped into his chest. 

 

After reaching up from the bottom of his rib cage, blood pooling all around her, she grasped his heart and tore it from the bone cage that held it in. After kissing his cold blue lips she let his body slip down to the sharks below. After all, she had what she wanted, his heart, why not let the sharks take the rest. 

 

She then raised the heart to her lips and kissed it before biting into it. Once it was devoured and his heart was safely inside her, she finally allowed her pain to leave her. 

 

She happily swam back to her sisters and waited on the rocks for the next ship. Their next meal.

 


End file.
